Paper Mario: Altered Dimensions
Paper Mario: Altered Dimensions is the fifth game in the Paper Mario series, which is under development by Dragon Co. It is planned to be released December 2019. PMAD will have new partners, new bosses, and new items. It will be similar to the first two installments in the series, with partners and the battle style. The game revolves around Mario in paper form once again, on his journey to recover the Diamond Shards from all across the Mushroom Kingdom. Along the way, Luigi and Bowser help him out with their strengths, as well as many new partners. Princess Peach has also been kidnapped by strange beings known as Orzerers, so Mario sets out rescue her as well when he finds out. Story Note: Since this section is taking up so much room on the main page, and it's a little annoying to write a synopsis as well as the actual chapter, all of the plot will be on this page. Gameplay The gameplay of this game is very similar to the first two installments of the series, but reuses a few gameplay elements of Super Paper Mario. It also has some brand new elements with the addition of the Wii U GamePad to the series. Paper Abilities Like TTYD, Mario has the abilities to fold into many different things to adapt to his environment. Two of the previous abilities, the Plane mode and Boat mode, are scrapped because Mario has partners to perform those abilities. He has a new ability, called the Paper Rocket, which transforms him into a rocket to fly up to certain areas. The returning abilities are the Flat mode and the Tube mode, which make Mario perfectly flat and into a paper tube, respectively. Mario is taught these abilities by the mysterious Merlarr, who he finds in Chapters 1, 3, and 4. She teaches him the paper abilities when a certain time arrives. However, usually Mario is tasked with finding something for her first, such as a special kind of leaf or something like that. Background Returning from TTYD and SPM is the ability to go into the background through special pipes. However, unlike those games, Mario can take his partners into the background. He will need his partners in the background to help him perform some abilities that he will need to do in order to affect the foreground. For example, if he freezes a waterfall in the background, it will lead to freezing a river in the foreground that Mario needs to cross. Intermissions Intermissions return from the first three installments. The first is an installment with Princess Peach, who is gathering information about the Orzerers and sending it to Mario, as well as trying to escape. Then Bowser has an intermission where he follows Mario to areas he has been before and tries to locate Diamond Shards on his own. Finally Luigi has an intermission where he has been captured by Bowser Jr. and needs to escape. Some intermissions from any of them may take place in a side-scrolling level similar to Super Mario Bros. amiibo Compatability A new line of amiibo will be released for this game. When you scan in the amiibo figure, it will join your party as either a playable character, partner, or a facility in Diamond City. If the character is a partner, you can choose to swap the partner out for the exsisting partner. For example, if you scan the Goombella figure, you can swap her out for Purpla at any time in Diamond City. Some amiibo are even badges that you may equip. Note that the partner amiibo can only be activated after you earn the partner that you swap out for it. Battling Battles are very similar to the way they were in PM:TTYD. Battles will almost always take place in a theater stage with a background, scenery, and an audience. Apart from the traditional turn-based combat, many things can happen during the battle since the characters interact with the scenery, for example: The background may fall damaging all the characters on-stage after using a strong move like Quake Hammer. Mario and the enemies can use the audience to their advantage. The audience can throw items that can help or harm Mario. Characters like Toads will always throw helpful items like Mushrooms, but enemies like Orzerers will always throw harmful objects that take away 1-3 HP. On the Offensive Mario and his party can use a variety of attack styles when battling. If you perform an Action Command, with timely button pressing, the attack is boosted by 1. *'Countdown:' Tilt and hold , then release when the red light flashes. *'Tricky Timing:' Press before landing on the opponent, or touch the opponent in the screen before landing on it. *'Aiming:' Align the cursor inside the target. *'Button Mania:' Hold or repeatedly tap one or more buttons. *'Tap Shot:' Continuously tap the screen. * Sliding Fest: Slide on the screen. On the Defensive When enemies have their turn to attack, Mario and co. have a chance to defend against oncoming attacks. If they guard right, the damage given to them will lower, and if they Superguard, they will take no damage and the enemy may take 1 damage. *Guard: To perform a Guard move, the player must press so Mario can dodge his enemy's attack, reducing the damage he takes by 1 and avoiding any status effect given by that attack. The player will have a 1/2 second to guard. *Superguard: To perform a Superguard move, the player must press so Mario can dodge his enemy's attacks as well as performing a counter-attack, negating the attack completely and sometimes damaging the attacker. The player will only have a 1/4 second to superguard, making it more difficult to time than a regular guard. Status Conditions Status conditions return from all of the games. There are a few new status conditions, and the conditions work in different ways than in some of the games.*Poisoned: Takes away 1 HP for 9 turns. **Badly Poisoned: Takes away 2 HP for 10 turns. **Fatally Poisoned: Takes away 3 HP for 12 turns. *Confused: Does not perform the attack told for 2 turns. *Dizzy: Attacks have a higher chance of missing for 2-3 turns. *Stopped: Movement stops altogether for two turns. **Varients of Stopped: Clipped, Frozen, Stuck. *Energized: Attacks go faster, making action commands harder, but they do one more damage than usual, for 2 turns. *Burned: You are set on fire. The fire does one damage for 3 turns. *Electrified: You are electric, so any direct attackers get hurt. The length of this varies. Immunity Immunity is a new function in this game. With Immunity, you can lower how much damage you take from status conditions like Poison and lower how long it takes for it to wear off. For example, if you have an Immunity level 1, Burns will do 1 damage still, but only for 2 turns. Leveling Up Star Points Mario, Luigi, and Bowser can each earn Star Points when they defeat an enemy. When they collect 100 Star Points in total, they level up and can choose to boost their Health Points (HP) by 5, Flower Points (FP) by 5, or Badge Points (BP) by 3. The team stops leveling up at level 99, and by Level 40 almost all enemies drop only 1 Star Point. After every ten levels, they go up a Rank. When they reach a new Rank, they can choose to upgrade their Attack, Defense, or a new function called Immunity by 1. They stop going up ranks at level 50. The ranks are: *'Mushroom Rank:' At Mushroom Rank, they are rather weak and are not very well-known around the world. The audience fills 50 people. *'Shell Rank:' At Shell Rank, they are rather well known and gain access to more shops in Diamond City. The audience fills 100 people. *'Leaf Rank:' They now get access to almost every area around Diamond City. They are also very strong by now. The audience fills 150 people. *'Flower Rank:' They have access to every area in Diamond City and can also take the Mushroom Express to the Mushroom Kingdom. The audience fills 200 people. *'Diamond Rank:' They can go everywhere in the Mushroom Kingdom, get rewards from people in Diamond City just by talking to them, and are feared by enemies when confronted. Enemies can now run themselves. The audience fills 300 people. Shine Points In this game, a new function is added so Mario's partners can also level up. Partners level up by performing well in battle. If they perform their Action Commands, Guards, and Stylish moves perfectly, the audience will throw them a Shine Point. When the partners gain 50 Shine Points, they go up a level. Instead of boosting HP, FP, or BP, they will boost their Attack, Defense, or Immunity like when the main team goes up a rank. The partners stop leveling up by Level 10. Shine Sprites Mario can collect Shine Sprites like in TTYD. When collecting these, he can give 3 Shine Sprites to Merlon and Merlon will level up Mario's party, increasing their HP by 5 and teaching them a new move. When Mario gets the Red Orb and gives it to Merlon, he'll replace his Purple Orb with it and will level up Mario's party for a second time and will teach them ultra-rank moves. Any extra Shine Sprites can be given to Piantas to gain rare badges in return. Audience Like TTYD, in every battle there is an audience. They determine how much DP (Diamond Points) and Shine Points Mario's team recieves. The audience members are affected by what area they are in. For example, if they are in Goomba Grounds or Goomsville, the audience will be mostly made up of Goombas. Bingo Bingo returns from TTYD. When Mario or his team members perform a successful Action Command, Guard, or Stylish move, a small icon will appear on the screen. He can then earn another icon if they perform another successful move. If he gets two correct and performs a third successful move, then Bingo begins. A roulette appears, and Mario needs to try and match all three. There are a lot more icons that Mario could match up than in TTYD. He could get a Mushroom, Flower, Diamond, Coin, Hammer, Star, Shine Sprite, Boo, Ztar, and Poison Mushroom. If Mario gets a Mushroom, his and his partners' HP will max out. If he gets a Flower, his FP will max out. A Diamond will max out his DP, and a Hammer will improve his Attack by 5 for three turns. Getting a Coin earns him 100 Coins, and a Boo makes Mario invisible for three turns. A Star or Shine Sprite will max out HP, FP, and DP. Getting a Ztar or Poison Mushroom will cut Mario's stats in half and bring the audience to zero. However, getting any other positive Bingo will max out the audience. Characters There are four characters in this game, new and old. Almost all of the characters in this table can be unlocked and played as, similar to SPM. Every character has a different ability. For example, Mario has the ability to fold into different shapes to get into different areas. Partners Partners return from the first two installments. They each have their own ability that helps Mario in the field. A new feature is that partners can be taken with you into the background. Not all of the partners in this table need to be unlocked to complete the main story. Partners can be ranked up once by Merlon in Diamond City to the Super Rank, at the cost of 3 Shine Sprites. When you find his Red Orb, they can rank up to the Ultra Rank for the same price. They can also rank up one last time by a facility in Diamond City called "Abilla T.'s Training Center." Here, each partner can rank up to the Master Rank, solving challenges and battles without Mario or his team. Each time they rank up, their HP goes up by 10 and they learn a new move. Enemies See the full enemy list here: Paper Mario: Altered Dimensions/Tattle Log Locations This is a list of all the main locations in the game. There are more areas you can visit, but those are not required. Bosses A yellow table signifies a chapter boss. A red background signifies an optional boss. Diamond Shards There are ten Diamond Shards in total. Each Shard has something to do with its protector. To use the powers, you need DP, or Diamond Points, which are given by the audience when you perform Stylish moves. Quotes *"If I win, though, y'all gotta give me all yer coins. I, uh, have a few debts to pay." - Goomster *"So, you three are the ones who set out to destroy me. You'll make a nice appetizer." - Flametail *"Wow, locked up in a cage. I thought this was Peach's job." - Luigi *"Ha ha! Haggy! Come on! We've got a diamond to steal!" - Bowser Refrences to Other Games *'Super Mario Bros. 3 '- The Koopalings return as bosses in this game. * Paper Mario - All of Mario's partners can be found wandering around Diamond City. *'Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door' - All of Mario's partners can be found in Diamond City. The Great Gonzales Jr. is mentioned several times in Egg Island. Flametail is a homage to Hooktail, Brawk Hawk is a homage to Rawk Hawk, and the Mushroom Express is a homage to the Excess Express. * Super Mario Sunshine - Bowser Jr. returns as a consistent boss. Also, Piantas and Shine Sprites return. *'Mario Kart Wii' - In Goomba Grounds, you pass by a smaller version of Moo Moo Meadows. *'Paper Mario: Sticker Star' - The game takes place directly after Sticker Star. The Royal Stickers are mentioned by both Kammy Koopa and Bowser. *'Luigi's Mansion' - Luigi references a haunted mansion upon entering the manor on top of Midnight Mountain. Polls What do you think of the game so far? Amazing! Can't wait for its completion! Pretty good. It'll be better when it's done, though. I have absolutely no opinion. Pff. Sticker Star was better than this! What new Amiibo should I add? Bombette Bobbery Lady Bow Vivian Trivia *During development, the Alternate Dimension and Egg Island were the only locations that remained exactly the same. **The same applies to Purpla, as he was the only partner to remain the way he was. *This is the first Paper Mario game to involve amiibo. Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Fan Games Category:Rocky's Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Dragon Co. Category:2019 Category:Nintendo Switch Games